And You Never Forget Your First!
by ChuckBlair08lover
Summary: Limoscenary is in the air! This is my story in dedication to that fateful night 11-07-07. The beginning of Chuck & Blair so to speak. Where it all started. It may have started there but it certainly never ended! "Love forgives, We all could use forgiveness, Love never fails, Love is true, Love's the one thing that can always change you." Chuck & Blair find their way back to that!


**This is my story dedicated to the Limoversary 11-07-07. The beginning of Chuck & Blair as we know it! This is my first time participating in this wonderful time of the year lol! But from one Chair Shipper to another I do hope you enjoy! **

**First in for most I want my readers to know that although this story is obviously Chuck & Blair, that it is also going to be very AU as of what happened after 1x13 everything up until then is pretty much on point but after that point my story does take a different turn. **

**I do not own Gossip Girl nor their Characters, but this story does belong to me. I only wished I owned Ed Westwick our very own sexy Chuck Bass! **

* * *

><p><em>Love's patient<em>

_True love is always kind_

_Love does not envy_

_Never brags, it's never proud_

_Slow to wrath, it keeps no records of wrongs against friends_

_Love forgives_

_We all could use forgiveness_

_Love never fails_

_Love is true_

_Love's the one thing that can always change you._

* * *

><p>"Why'd you do it Chuck!" Blair asked after approaching him standing outside the school.<p>

"Do what?" he snarls to her, before blowing a puff of smoke in her face.

"You know what! Why did you send that blast to Gossip Girl for!" she states while waving the smoke away from her face.

"Oh you mean the blast about you being a whore!" he smirks at her.

"Cut it out Chuck.." stepping closer to him "I never thought you'd do something like this to me!" she looks to her feet.

"Well I guess that just proves you don't know me as well as you thought you did then!" he states before taking another drag from his joint.

"I guess not! I mean I know how cruel you can be, but I guess I never thought you'd use that against me!" she states with her eyes still trained on her shoes.

"Its sucks doesn't it!" he exhales again, a cloud of smoke wrapping around them.

"Huh" she finally raises her head back up, her eyes instantly looking to his. "I'm not following"

"Oh course your not, you never seem to notice the bad things not unless its you that its happening too!" he shakes his head.

"Well I wouldn't be going through half of this mess if it hadn't been for you in the first place!" she crosses her arms in defense.

"Yeah there you go, just blame it all on me Blair. If that's what will make you feel better or just for whatever reason then please put all the blame on me!" rolling his eyes towards her.

"I'm not blaming anybody Chuck! But it was you who sent that blast in the first place, it was you who put my personal details out for the world to see. Knowing how vile Gossip Girl can be!" she raises her voice with each word thrown at him. "She made me look like a common whore Chuck!"

"She didn't make you look like anything!... You did that all on your own princess!" he raises his voice back. "I didn't make you fuck me, or even come back to me begging for more!"

"Oh that's original Chuck even for you!" rolling her eyes at him "But correct me if I'm wrong it was you who said that you felt butterflies was it not!"

"I'm a guy Blair, I'd say anything for a quick fuck! But please let me get back to the point wont you, I wasn't the one who pushed you right into bed with Nathaniel either now was I!" laughing evilly "Hell you'd just fucked me that morning then climb into bed with him that night!" motioning with his hands towards her.

"It wasn't even like that Chuck!" she yells at him "You have no clue what your talking about!"

"Don't I!" he steps closer to her "Tell me Blair did he please you like I did only hours before? Did he make you come so hard that it left you begging for more?" he snarls at her "I'm just wondering because he probably did, everyone knows that a whore is easy to please!" the throws at her, hurting her like she'd did him.

"I'm no whore! If anyone is a whore then its you!" she snarls back "And as for me being some quick fuck, then why'd you come back Chuck? I thought Chuck Bass doesn't do seconds!"

"You wanna know why I came back for more? Because you were easy Blair! Just someone to past the time with, hell I knew that I could string you along for the time being or at least until Nathaniel came back like the little lab dog that he is and then I could go back to finding whoever I wanted. You were just convenient for me at the time that's all! Trust me theirs nothing fucking special about you!" he yells back.

"So nothing that happened between you and I meant anything to you? Nothing at all?" she states, needing to know the truth. Whether if he said yes or no it still didn't matter because that night would always be engraved in her head, his limo, his hands on her, his eyes looking at her like she was the most amazing girl in the world. The only girl in the world even. He would always be remembered as her first, but clearly she wasn't nothing to him.

"You were just another girl to add to the on going list of Ladies I will continue to fuck down the years Blair!" he states, but quickly turns his face from the pained expression on her face.

"Thanks that's... that's all I need to know" he quickly raises her head back looking up into the sky willing her tears to make their way back into her eyes. She didn't need to let him see her cry not now, not ever! He didn't deserve her tears!

"And to answer you question about why I did what I did, I just wanted you to know how it feels to be unwanted, to be hated! To come second best to everyone else or in your case no ones best anymore! So please tell me Blair how does feel?" he delivers the final blow, even though he'd seen that she was hurting, but it still didn't rival the hurt she'd made him feel after choose to drop him and go back to Nate. He wasn't someone's second best! It was time to make her feel less then she was!

"I feel... I feel.." looking up into his eyes finally, knowing the tears were still fresh on her eyelashes "I feel disconnected with everything or everyone who ever made me, me! Abandoned, tortured almost, my soul will never be at rest!" she states finally letting the tears fall from her eyes, not even caring that Chuck seen them too. Finally turning and walking away.

Chuck watched her walk away until he could see her no more, little did he know that would be the last time he'd see her walk away for quit some time!

* * *

><p><span><strong>11 Months Later<strong>

Eleven months, 334 days sense he'd last seen her. The last words he'd said to her always stayed on replay in his head, all the cruel words he'd spoke, the look on her face. The tears falling from those beautiful doe eyes that haunted him close to a year now, the fall in her shoulders. Not only his words would replay but hers would too, Disconnected, Abandoned, Tortured! Those three words would forever taunt him as something he'd made her feel. Those three words is what finally drove her away. She'd fought, or at least she had tried. But for the first time in his life, Blair Waldorf gave up! She ran away from them, from him, from it all! But now she was back and he was starring a whole through her back, he breathing seemed constricted at that moment taking her in for the first time in so long. She looked absolutely breath taking, as beautiful as ever. She seemed the same yet more grown up too, poised, elegant as ever. If you'd look the word classically stunning in the dictionary you'd find her name and picture next to it. Her beautiful chestnut hair hung in cascading curls falling just short above the bottoms of her breast. Her skin creamy, and shiny as ever. Her lips perfectly pouty and red, _'fire and ice no. 9'_ if he was remembering correctly. She still sported the color well. Knocking back the contents in his cup, willing it to work as a self-assured mechanism so to speak. He takes step after steps making himself almost approach her, He still at her back side its then he gets a waft of her perfume it instantly infiltrating his senses making his dizzy like that night in the limo. _'Chanel no. 5' _

"Waldorf" he simply states, watching her shoulders suddenly become almost ridged before she finally turns to face him.

"Bass" she peak fully smiles up at him. He'd seemed to fill out over the time she'd been away. He also seemed so much taller too.

"Its so nice that you've decided to grace us with your presence this evening. I'm sure my father will be thoroughly pleased to see your hear!" he smiled at her.

"Yes well I just got in to town yesterday, and was informed that an invite was waiting on my behalf to your father and Lilly's engagement party." she smiled back.

"Yeah, it was a big shock to say the least. I never thought I'd see the day that good old dad would actually settle down to be a one women man!" he laughs.

"Yes well we all have to grow up sometime now don't we?" she laughs lightly before raising her eyebrows at him.

"I guess your right, everyone has to grow up!" it was true, he was no longer that young adolescent boy from almost a year ago. It crazy how a year can change someone, how certain things that happen down the road can change so much about a person, life inevitably was out to get him, whether he'd make it out alive though was something completely in itself.

"Well it was nice seeing you Chuck, but I must be going. I promise Dorota I wouldn't be long." she quickly adds, taking a step away from him and his alluring scent that's seems to make her mind dance of times ago and him and his limo. But she quickly turns back and takes one last glance. "It was nice seeing you Chuck" she adds.

"Yeah.. It was nice seeing you too!" and just like that he watches her turn and walk away for the second time in his life.

* * *

><p><span><strong>7 Days Later<strong>

It had been 7 long days sense she'd seen Chuck, and for some reason she was anxious to see him again. That part served to surprise her, she'd promised herself that she'd never return to the UES again, less long New York City. But yet here she was in that exactly place. She'd also told herself that she would avoid Chuck at all cost on her visit but as soon as she got home there it was decorated all in blue and gold the invitation to Bart's and Lilly's engagement party. Knowing that it was a risk going because that would be she would have to see him and possibly interact with him but she couldn't just turn her back on Serena at a time like that. She'd hated herself for so long, she lost, they won! She did everything that Blair Waldorf would never do! She ran and hid for them, from the world but most importantly from him! After months of hating herself, hurting herself even she finally reached out to her father. After months of replaying his words over and over in her head, it only fueled the fire that was growing more and more within her until it finally erupted. She'd spent 3 months in a rehab until she felt that she was at least somewhat better. It wasn't easy by no means, God knows that! She'd fought and fought to get to where she was now, and yet she was still fighting. She did become stronger in some ways, with time things seemed to be easier, the hate gradually slipped away, the pain was still there but not as it was before. She'd finally learned how to forgive herself, forgive him even. Seeing him that night stirred something in her she hadn't felt in quit some time. During those months she was always so quick to hate Chuck, always focusing on the negative that she'd actually forgotten to step back and realize the positive that Chuck brought into her life. She now knew that she'd hurt him too! But that still didn't change what had happen between them. The pain, the hurtful words, they'd both scared each other, how can you come back after a fall out like that?

"Hey Blair so are you going to Butter tonight with me?" Serena quickly asks noticing her friend come back to reality at that moment.

"Uh.. I.. I don't know, who all's going to be there anyways?" she turns to the blonde, how long had she'd been starring out in space.

"Just Dan, Nate, Bree Buckley I think. She's Nate's new fling so to speak!" rolling her eyes before laughing.

"Bree" Blair's eyes grow bigger "Bree Buckley! You've got to be kidding me!" what in the world was Nate doing with her, it was that she cared. She was so over Nate, had been for a long time now but still yet, she was never a big fan of Bree.

"I kid you not!" Serena states before taking a seat next Blair " It seems our country bunkin has landed herself a city boy now ya hear!" Serena states with a strong yet horrible southern twang. Before burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh" Blair states while she is laughing hysterically with Serena "I swear I've missed all of your silliness so much S!" she states before swiping the happy tears from under her eyes.

"I've missed you too B." grabbing her childhood friend into a hug "So much that its not even funny! I just wish you'd stay here to finish out our last year of High School! I mean its always been us, me and you for so long. I don't know what to do with out you B." she quickly looks down after releasing her.

"I..I know its just that I don't know if moving back to New York and returning back to Constance is the best thing right now yeah know." she looks over to her friend noting her head looking down. "Hey don't ruin the mood we were laughing only moments ago, cant this be enough for now? Cant we be happy with the time that we have?" she see's her blonde friend raise her head.

"Yeah I guess, for now!" she smiles "But sense were talking about time, does that mean your going to come with me tonight to Butter?" she quickly pleads using her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh you know I could never resist the Serena puppy dog eyes!" she laughs again "But yes that means I will come with you!" instantly smiling at the burst of excitement and squeals coming from her friend.

* * *

><p>After they'd all had dinner, they ordered dessert. It was weird at first, but then things quickly seemed to ease up some. Nate and Dan both asked her thousands of questions about her time away, Nate asked about her father, Dan asked about her studies abroad. Serena rolled her eyes and made silly faces the whole time. And Bree well she pretty much just sat there being quiet the whole time. Needless to say it didn't seem like she was a big fan of Blair herself which didn't hurt Blair any because she didn't like Bree either!<p>

"Chuck" Nate yells "Over here!" he motions to the table.

"Chuck" Blair whispers lightly only loud enough for herself to hear. But before she can fully get her full track of thought back, she sees him approach the table.

"Nathaniel next time your needing to get my attention might I add that yelling isn't" he stops in mid sentence once he notices who's setting at the table. Its Blair, her and all her beauty starring straight at him. It quickly causes him to loose his track of thought.

"Cat got your tongue Bass" Dan quickly adds

"Not quit Humphrey" he glares back at him. Before he quickly turns his eyes back to Blair. "Waldorf its nice to see you again!" he simply states, seeing her smile at him.

"Do you want to join us Chuck" Nate speaks up again. "Were done with Dinner but we've all just ordered some dessert if you'd like to stay with us a bit longer"

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"Your no bother, right guys?" Nate says after glancing around the table.

"Okay, I suppose I can stay for a while." he notes all of them shaking their head for him to stay.

"So Blair here was just telling us all about her time away" Bree finally decides to speak.

"Is that so." he turns to Blair, he knows how much Blair had always hated Bree and couldn't help but smile at Blair at that moment. "So how was Harold, Roman?"

"Daddy's been great, awesome even! Romans been his charming self as usual, They got me a cat." she simply falls into small talk with him.

"Aw.. they got you a cat!" Serena butts in "Blair you didn't tell me that, what's the cats name?"

"Cat" Blair simply states, before noticing the grin sported on Chucks face. Knowing he instantly gets it.

"Cat? that's sorta a stupid name don't you think?" Bree cuts in again.

"No I don't think, in fact who asked you country bunkin!" she instantly hears Chuck bust out laughing which causes her to grin his way "If you must know I name her Cat from one of my favorite 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' she has a cat named cat" she simply states while rolling her eyes.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh out loud when Blair said that, it was like that fire cracker from long ago was setting right there before his eyes again. She was just as witty at ever it seriously brought the biggest grin to his face in that moment.

"Ahem.." Chuck clears his throat after his giggles subsided "So I'm not ready for this night to end, how about all of us go back to my place for a few drinks and what ever else we decide to get into?" he looks around the table watching everyone shake their heads into a yes besides Blair that is. "Blair?"

"I.. I guess, why not." she raises her shoulders at him, hopefully she wouldn't regret that decision in the long run!

* * *

><p>After a few hours things seemed to be going well, they'd all had some drinks, courtesy of Chuck himself. Danced, ate more food, and even played a few games. It was those games that seemed to pull out unforgotten times, stirred up emotions that neither one of them was sure should be stirred to begin with.<p>

"So Bree Truth or Dare" Serena asks

"Dare!" she states

"I Dare you to go down to the lobby and run around it for exactly one minute in only your panties and bra!" Serena states before laughing.

"Easy!" she quickly gets up and does just that. Finally returning she quickly notes its her turn.

"Blair, truth or dare!" Bree asks.

"Truth." she simply states.

"Okay, is it true that you feel for the bad boy himself" she smirks at her.

"Who exactly is this Bad Boy your talking about?" Blair knew but she could wish couldn't she? that maybe it was someone different.

"Oh come on, Chuck!" instantly noting the boy looking intently at Blair.

"Well I..." she begins to stutter

"Come on Blair just answer the question already!" Bree states again.

"I would have to say yes, at the time yes I did fall for him!" Blair says, but not failing to miss the surprised expression in Chucks eyes.

They played a bit longer before everyone started passing out one by one, it was now only Nate, Chuck and herself up. She quickly excused herself and asked Chuck if she could hop into the shower, he replied with a yes and even told her that she was more then welcomed to use some of his pajama's if need be. After she showered and found some black silk shorts of his that she rolled a thousand times to make fit, and a dark purple t-shirt she made her way back to the living room where it was just Chuck setting there. Starring out in space, lost in a time that not even she was able to recognize or even comprehend.

"Chuck" she softly says, noting him quickly turn to look at her, raking his eyes up and down her body. "I was just wanting to let you know that I'm done, if you were needing to take a shower that is." it was certainly weird being here with him all alone well half alone there were others here but they was all sleeping now.

"I'm fine, I was just about to retire to my room for the night, will you join me for bit? We can watch Tiffany's if you wish?" he smiles her way, but inside feeling just as nervous.

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun but how about Gone With The Wind instead" she says, before following him into his room, the same room she'd been in so many of times. the same bed she'd laid on with him all those times.

"Take a seat, I'll put the movie in" he quickly rushes over, pulling out his own classical collection. Noting that he'd had most of Blair's favorites on hand.

"So thanks for the food, and the drinks tonight Chuck" she adds, hoping to make small talk, things was feeling so strange at that moment, it had been almost a year sense she'd been alone with him and in his bedroom of all place!

"No problem, but you don't have to thank me Blair! I wanted too." he states while turning and walking back to his bed, he quickly gets in next to Blair before turning to smile at her.

They set there for thirty minutes, both eyes trained to the T.V. in front of them. Both to afraid to move or look at one another or at least that is until Chuck just cant take the silence any longer. He'd realized during the time that Blair was away, how wrong he'd been for what he'd did to her for what he said. He hated himself for so long and still did at times for ever hurting her! She had been in his life as long as Nathaniel and Serena had. She was his counter partner, his best scheming companion sense early on grade school even. And yet he treated her like some whore, like the rest of the girls he'd ever bedded. He may had been afraid to admit it then but he knew know what it was about Blair Waldorf that seemed to draw him in and drive in past the realms of insanity. But now setting her with her at this moment he couldn't just tell her all of that could he? No surely she'd run so he settled for something he knew he needed to say and he knew she needed.

"Blair" he states lowly

"Huh" she turns to face him.

"I..I.." he stutters before grinning slightly "Gosh why is this so hard" he states before exhaling a breath he'd been holding "I just want you to know that I'm sorry"

Blair cant believe what her ears are hearing at that moment, was thee Chuck Bass actually apologizing to her? Yes he was! Blair instantly knows what exactly it is he is apologizing to her for.

"Thanks Chuck" she simply states while smiling at him.

"I really am Blair, I'm sorry about it all. For sending out that blast, for calling you all those names, for saying all those hurtful words to you!" he decided to let it all out. "I..I will never be able to take back those hurtful words but.." he's quickly interrupted by her.

"Its okay Chuck really! I forgave you along time ago." she simply states, she had forgave him. But the words still would play back in her head to this day, I guess that comes with being scared right?

"I don't know how, I would hate me if the roles were reversed!" he says yet is still astonished at the girl in front of him, granted she was still Blair, but yet some things had changed about her obviously.

"I did.. Hate you for the longest time" she states "But after time, I began to heal. I'm not fully there yet but I hope that one day I can" she smiles at him. "But you don't need to hate yourself either Chuck, we were both in the wrong back then, I see that now." she shakes her head in reassurance.

"Blair" he says her name once more, watching her turn to look at him "Will you let me hold you, if only just for the night?" he didn't know why he'd asked that. The words sounded foreign to him to be honest, Chuck asking some girl for something other then sex.

"I.. I guess" she stutters out but finally decides to give in. Instantly she feel his body scooting over closer to her and feels his arms wrapping around her at that moment before pulling her in to him.

So there the both of them laid side by side, holding only something not even they was completely sure of. The one thing they were certain of was that it felt amazing at that moment, finally feeling a fullness they'd been missing for so long.

* * *

><p><em>Little do you know<em>

_How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

_Little do you know_

_I'm still haunted by the memories_

_Little do you know_

_I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

_Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_

_I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_

_I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight._

Blair cant help but stare at Chucks sleeping face it had been so long sense she'd watched him fall asleep. That month that they'd had their fling or whatever you'd call it they was to busy trying their best not to put a label of what exactly it was that they was doing. Their thoughts constantly consuming trying to defend exactly what it was that seemed to keep brining them back together. But watching him sleep at that moment, she couldn't help but think that they'd wasted so much time defending what it was they were, when they should have been just enjoying the moment, the time they'd shared with one another. He looked so innocent at that moment Chuck always had when his eyes were shut, and his mouth wasn't tossing out negative and interrogating comments. But with that said Chuck did seem to grow up a lot as a person, that was quit obvious. Him apologizing alone was a big change from the former Chuck Bass she'd known but just because he'd changed some doesn't mean she was ready to let her guard down all the way, She wanted to she really did but what if her heart got broken again in return. She was certain that she wouldn't be able to pick up the pieces again. She quickly dozes off next to him all memoires good and bad playing through her mind.

_Little do you know_

_I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_

_Little do you know_

_All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_

_Little do you know_

_I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

_Little do you know_

_I love you 'til the sun dies_

_Oh wait, just wait_

_I love you like I've never felt the pain,_

_Just wait_

_I love you like I've never been afraid,_

_Just wait_

_Our love is here and here to stay_

_So lay your head on me._

* * *

><p><span><strong>7 Hours Later.<strong>

Waking up to an empty bed that morning feeling around for someone he still wasn't quit there, or if he'd dreamed it the whole night. Quickly he ran his hands across the pillow that held her head, her curls all things of Blair. Quickly he picks it up and breath it all in. He could still smell her the shampoo she'd used, and a faint smell of her perfume. Turning to look at his clock that read 7p.m he decides to take a drive through the city. While he's in his Limo he cant help but replay the first time he'd had her back here in this very same spot. He'd wanted her so bad then, hell he wanted her now! Seeing those moments flashing before his eyes, playing out like a movie that was long forgot made him realize what tonight was, he quickly tells limo driver to take him to Victrola. After arriving he quickly takes his seat at the same booth that him and Blair had sat in. Reminiscing in one of the most memorable nights of his life.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice asked, quickly drawing Chuck from his train of thought. Turning its then he see's that its her, its Blair!

"Nope, not at all" he smirks at her. Motioning for her to take a seat.

"Thanks" Blair states grabbing the glass of Champagne from his hands.

"So I woke up this morning, and felt quit lonely without you by my side!" he stated simply.

"Yeah well, Serena was needing to leave and insisted on me coming with her" it was true she remembered Serena shaking her that morning asking her firstly what she was doing in bed with Chuck of all people it did partially freak her out, because she must had forgotten the night before but taking once glace at him it all came rushing back to her in that moment.

"Oh I see, well I'm glad your here now!" he smiles at her in that moment.

"Yeah I am too!" she turns to look at him.

"Blair, I... I cant stop thinking about you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for a very long time!" he suddenly blurts out, he was so afraid that she'd walk away again and he wasn't ready to see her walk away a 3rd time.

"Uh.. Okay," she grows quit frazzled at first

"So how does that make you feel?" he asks, needing to know and hoping he didn't over stop any boundaries with her.

"Relief" she smiles at him "I feel relief!" grinning even brighter, reciting those words she'd said close to a year ago.

"Really, well then I'm relieved to hear that then!" he scoots closer to her "Because I'm not ready to watch you walk away from me again! Where ever your walking then I'm going too!" taking her hand in his.

"Well I'm about to go to your Limo, does that mean your joining me?" she smirks his way, but feeling that turn into a smile as she replayed his words in her head those words slowly covering up the bad one spoken during some time ago.

"I'd follow you anywhere Blair!" he smirks before leading them to the spot where it all began.

Once both of them was finally seated in the Limo, Chuck tells his driver to take it around the city for a while. He couldn't help but feel even more excited only an hour ago was he replaying the moments of the both of them the first time. And now she was here in the flesh looking at him. He could hear his heart beating through his ears and was sure that she could too. He grabbed her hand and brings it up to his mouth kissing her wrist, it is then he notes that her pulse is super quick too. It send some relief his way, knowing that she too is just as nervous as him.

"Blair, I just want you to know that even though I said it all last night I want to say it all again. I'm sorry for ever hurting you, you of all people never deserved that from me! I was wrong to ever do that to you! I feel like I've lost so much time with you over my stupidity, and even though I know you've forgave me, I know its something that you'll never forget, but I hope that with time, I can some how cover up all those hurtful words that I once said to you. I just want you to know that every single bit of it was a lie! All of it! When you asked me if any of it meant anything to me, I lied to you! That night, meant everything to me! You meant so much to me I think that's why it hurt so bad when you went back to Nate. But I was coward and never told you how I felt even when you asked me I still denied my feeling for you. But I'm not denying any of that anymore! I want you Blair, in everyway possible not just in bed but I want you for so much more! And if you'll have me and let me prove that I can be what you want me to be then please tell me now!"

"Wow what a speech" she laughs, watching his finger fidget with one another noting his nervousness growing "Chuck, of course I will have you!" she smiles at him when she see's the excitement lit up in his eyes. "I want all of you, every single bit of you! In bed, during the day, at night, in that café down the street everywhere I want you as mine!" she quickly descends her lips to his kissing him hard yet softly as the same time before pulling away. Knowing in the moment she just ignited that fire that burned that night for him.

"Are you sure" Chuck recites his words once again except this wasn't the first time, this was going to be the last time he'd make sure of that. Blair was his and he wanted it to stay that way!

"I was sure then and I'm sure now!" she states before smashing her lips to his once again.

All through the city lights, there they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck finally as one. Moving with unimaginable forces, joined together once again. Replaying every moment from a time before. Moving in sync with one another bring each other beyond and over of the pleasure that only they could give and get from one another. Caressing, rubbing, grinding clothes ripped, swollen lips all into the night. Never forgetting for a second what all they'd been through to bring them to this moment at this time. Breathing heavily starring into one another eyes, feeling a sense of confidence both of them was lacking this time last year.

"Blair.." Chuck rasp out, while running his hand throw his hair.

"Yeah" she breaths out.

"I love you!" He smiles down at her.

"I love you too Chuck!" bringing his face back down to hers kissing his lips with such passion that it only ignites that fire burning inside the both of them. The same fire that will only continue to burn for each other.

11-07-07 May had been there beginning but it certainly wasn't going to be there last!

* * *

><p><strong>Well I do hope you all enjoyed this little OS. My dedication to Limoscenary of Chuck/Blair! I'm glad to see that I was able to participate in it this year. :) Please review and let me know if you liked this, that would be awesome! Also if you'd like to know what songs I used for this story. Then the very first one at the beginning of my story was 'Stacie Orrico - Without Love' and the last song used during them laying in bed was 'Alex & Sierra - Little Do You Know' Again thank you for taking the time to read my story! **


End file.
